


Of Piles and Apple Blossoms

by MakeAStriderSmile



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Davekat Week, Day 4, I'm so upset I didn't finish Day 3, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, and im nearly done with day 6, but day 5 is fine, im shrugging loudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAStriderSmile/pseuds/MakeAStriderSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave struggles with his shitty self-esteem, cuddles in a pile, and does a little stargazing with his moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Piles and Apple Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Four of Davekat Week, so embarrassed that I didn't get to finish Day 3's in time! I lost a lot of work due to my poor laptop fucking up on me. This one's pretty short, but I've been busy with school and sleeping a lot lately.

The pile is a lot more comfortable than Dave Strider would have first guessed, considering it was just a pile of DVD cases and pillows. Karkat had always claimed that it was ‘the softest shit you’ll ever rest your pitiful ass on, Strider, just get into the goddamn pile with me’.

He’s currently curled into Karkat’s side, eyes closed. The troll’s arm was wrapped tight around him, and hell if he wasn’t more comfortable than he’d been in sweeps. Or years. Who even knew at  this point. All he knew was that Karkat was holding him and that was pretty fucking nice in and of itself, and he piped up to say so.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been a stubborn prick, we could have been doing this from the day we got stuck on this meteor.”

“Maybe if you’d told me you didn’t want my junk,  I wouldn’t have turned you down so often.”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know you were asexual? You flirt with literally everything that moves and isn’t the Mayor. Including your own hatchmate. Which is gross.”

“Grey-asexual, Karkles. And I know, you weren’t to know, but still, your weird pity come ons kinda grossed me out. Not you, I didn’t mean you!” He amends quickly at the end as he feels Karkat stiffen next to him and begin moving away. Shit. He hadn’t meant to be such an ass about it.

“I just mean… it was nice of you to offer, and all. But, I was never really all that interested in humans, let alone in trolls. This is much nicer. Safer. Not to mention, a fuckload of cuddlin’ goes down and I am hells of up for cuddles.”

“I know you are. Clingy assface.”

“…Sorry.”

“Oh, you know I’m joking, Dave. You don’t need to keep apologizing. It’s fine.” Arms tighten around the Strider, who is shaking a little without meaning to.

“I know. I just… yeah. Sorry.”

“I know you are, Dave. It’s alright. I’m still here, I’m not moving, let’s just cuddle, alright?” One hand moves to pap Dave’s cheek gently, soft shooshing noises coming from Karkat’s throat. Despite not being a troll, the comforting gestures make him quiet down, falling still in the troll’s arms and cuddling a little closer, nestling his face in Karkat’s neck.

“…Alright. Thank you, Karkat.” Dave mumbles softly, a tinge of sleepiness penetrating his usually stoic voice.

“No need to thank me, Dave, that’s what moirails do, you know. There’s a fuckton of other things, this is just one of the higher things on the list.”

“You’ll have to teach me more about this, you know. I only know the limited amount of shit you told me when you proposed the idea.”

“I know I will, I’m looking forward to it. But I figure I should get my job started before I start working on teaching you how to fulfil your end of it.” Karkat jokes softly, smiling and resting his face in Dave’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo, which smelled, of course, like apple blossoms.  Dave had taken it with him in his sylladex, unbeknownst to everyone,  whipping it out on the meteor and proclaiming that he had saved their hygiene. He had duplicated a whole bunch of them, and they populated the bathrooms. Smelling like fruit and flowers wasn’t the worst, Karkat supposed. Though, he had secretly alchemized one of the bottles with one of his romance novels, and instead of apple blossom, his shampoo smelt like roses, strawberries and champagne. Dave would never admit that the scent now brought calmness upon him whenever he happened to smell it. Mostly because if he said anything, Rose would have a fucking field day about it.

“Your job is to cuddle my sorry ass in a pile of movies? Sorry to say, dude, but I’m pretty sure you’ve got the worst job on the meteor. And that’s including cleaning up after Terezi and the Mayor after one of their chalk binges.” Dave mutters, chuckling softly.

“Not particularly. I enjoy movies, I enjoy your company, I enjoy physical contact with other people, it’s a win win for everyone involved. Now stop having a personal pity party, the pity is my job.” Karkat mutters back, rolling his eyes and holding Dave a little closer.

Dave sighs softly, content. “I’m still not so sure how this works, or why I even agreed to this, but… if every day has something like this now… I think it’s probably worth it. Besides, who doesn’t love cuddling?”

“I’m pretty sure everyone loves cuddling, Dave. Unless they have an aversion to physical contact, or they’re emotionally dead or something, they probably love cuddles. If they are neither of those things and they tell you they don’t like them, they’re fucking lying to you.”

“I’m sure that there are some people in the world that are neither of those things but absolutely fucking hate physical contact, but, sure, Vantas, whatever you say.”

“Hush your gogforsaken mouth for once in your insufferably short lifespan, Strider, now is not the time for words. Now is the time for cuddling and physical contact, which you have sorely lacked, both as a wiggler, an adolescent, and right the fuck now. I am rectifying this lack of physical contact, as well as rectifying my own lack of physical contact growing up, though I am entirely sure that it doesn’t affect me nearly as much as it has haunted you.” With that rant over, Karkat lightly runs his fingers over Dave’s arms. They’re covered by the long red sleeves of his god tier outfit, but he has already memorized the placement of every little scar marring that lovely skin.

Dave stiffened a little at the first touch, as he always did, but he registered that it was just Karkat’s touch, nothing to be worried about, settling back into the pile and nuzzling softly into Karkat.

They lay there for nearly ten minutes in a companionable silence, Karkat just lightly tracing over every mark he could comfortably reach while Dave breathed and reassured himself that Karkat didn’t find his scars repulsive. That Karkat didn’t find him repulsive.

“Y’know… if I could feel anything in the sexual attraction category, I think I’d have been attracted to you.” Dave pipes up, voice hardly even audible.

“If you were ever to admit that, maybe I could teach you about the wonders of quadrant vacillation. Best of both worlds, you know?

“Chill it out, take it slow, then we rock out the show.” Dave remarks in amusement.

“What?”

“Hannah Montana. You wouldn’t know her.”

“Was she a human entertainer or something?”

“Yeah, for kids and shit. Bro used to watch it once a week, for irony. And then he used lines from the show when we rapped together. I don’t know whether that one was irony or just a genuine love for Hannah Montana. Never got to ask.” He falls quiet. Bro is a touchy subject. He doesn’t want to say anything more.

Karkat isn’t an idiot, he can tell that the subject is not one that Dave wants to talk about anymore. “Come on.” He says, leaving the pile and holding out a hand to Dave. The human takes it, and follows Karkat out of the room and up the stairs to the very roof of the building they happen to be in. Sitting there, they take in the sky, and the colors of the broken dreambubbles all around them.

The colors change and flicker, painting Karkat’s face a rainbow of colors, grey skin lightened to an ashy white. His grey eyes are wide, the striations of candy red shining in them. Dave watches him, the shattered colors of the dreambubbles reflecting in his shades, his own candy red eyes hidden behind them.

“I don’t get how I can be a human, yet so fucking pale for you.”

“Heh. Pale for you too, you moron.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic is probably my shittiest fic, but I dunno, I'm not rewriting it. Hopefully you like it, and this one!


End file.
